A Moonless Vulcan Night
by Laura O'Leary
Summary: Set between movies 3 and 4. Uhura and Scotty contemplait the future and remember the past. Updated version


Don't own 'em. Just love 'em.

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the original story. I'm kinda new to actual story writing and gramma isn't one of my best things. Many thanks for the comments, they really help me. **

**(P.S. I'm still not certain about Scotty's reference to Nomad. I'm not sure if he'd be so light hearted about it. But at the moment I can't think of anything else. {:-) **

It had been three weeks since the former crew of the USS _Enterprise_ had arrived on Vulcan. And that long since they'd risked their lives and destroyed their careers by hijacking the _Enterprise_ and journeying to the forbidden Genesis Planet. But the danger and consequences had held no meaning for them. All that was important had been rescuing the body of fallen comrade Mr Spock, so that through a mystic Vulcan ceremony, his soul could be rejoined with his body and he would live again. The cost had been high, so very high. Two Federation starships were destroyed by the Klingons, including the USS _Enterprise_. And worst above all had been the senseless death of Captain Kirks' son at the hands of Klingon mercenaries.

It had been a lot to take-in in such a short time. Now, on the peaceful Vulcan Planet, with Spock alive and well, the crew were still trying to absorb the reality of all that had happened. The mood amongst the crew had been very sombre. All that was left to do was repair their commandeered Klingon ship and return to Earth, to face the consequences of their actions.

The nights on Vulcan were quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Not even the sound of an insect broke through the impenetrable wall of silence. Uhura lay awake in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, thinking about how she and her crewmates had become fugitives from their very home-world. Frustrated by her inability to sleep, she got up and went out onto the small balcony. In the distance she could see the silhouette of the Klingon ship, looking more like a mythological monster than ever. One of the portholes had a light in it.

The path was dimly lit by small solar lights, just enough for Uhura to see by.

The ships access ramp was down. Uhura entered the ship and made her way along the corridors towards the source of the light. It was in the engine room.

From a hidden corner of the dingy Klingon engine room she could hear muttering in a very familiar voice. "Scotty?" She called out.

The engineers head popped out from behind a conduit casing, "Uhura." He said, pleasantly surprised. "I see I'm not the only nocturnal one on this planet." The sound of Commander Scotts rich brogue was comforting to Uhura. Scotty had stood and walked towards her, looking closely at her face. "Say, when is the last time ye got some sleep?" He asked with concern.

Uhura knew what he'd noticed, the puffy dark patches settled below her eyes. She shrugged, "I've just been feeling a little agitated lately."

Scotty nodded, "Aye, we've all bin feelin like that." He motioned to a low work bench along the wall, "Let's sit down." Uhura sat next to him and leant against the wall, rubbing her sleepless eyes. Scotty looked at her for a moment then asked, "Would ye like to tell me about it?"

Uhura though for a few seconds then said, "Scotty, what's going to happen to us? Will we be kicked out of Starfleet?"

Scotty gave the question some thought and said with a slight, forced smile, "Well, I duna think they'll be too happy with us."

Uhuras face was blank, but her eyes and voice were filled with sadness, "Starfleet's been my whole life. Now it's over."

Scott sighed, "I know. We've all lost somethin important to us on this trip."

Uhura looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Scotty. It must have been hard to see her go down." Uhura knew how much the _Enterprise_ had meant to Scotty. The ship was his baby.

Scott nodded reflectively, "Aye, that it was. But it woulda bin more painful to see her put out for scrap. At least she went down the way she deserved, in flamin glory."

The thought of another lost loved one came to Uhura, "Do you think the Captain will be alright, after what happened to David?" Scotty wasn't quite sure of the answer; he said the only thing he knew, "He's bin through an awful lot." He spoke slowly. "David was a brave lad, like his father."

There was silence for a moment.

Uhuras head had slowly tilted to lean against Scottys shoulder. He smiled a little to himself as he noticed she'd started to doze and then asked, "Have ye heard anything new 'bout Mr Spock?"

Uhura nodded, "He's progressing well with his mind retraining. His memories are coming back fast."

"That's grand news." Scott said, "If this is anythin like the time that mechanical monster erased your memory, he should be back to normal in a week."

A smile tugged at the corners of Uhuras mouth as she thought back to when the alien robot Nomad had thought her singing was a malfunction and erased her mind. Every intergalactic machine is a critic. "Interesting times." She mused.

Scotty asked, "In spite of that, do ye ever sometimes wish that we were back there, on the Enterprise during that first mission?"

"Sometimes." She laughed softly, "Remember when the Tribbles got all over the ship?" Scotty rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "Do I ever. Those little fuzz balls would've eaten the antimatter given half the chance. "

Suddenly, Uhura spoke with a pained voice "I miss it, Scotty. I miss us. The crew we were. I feel like everything's falling apart."

Scotty put a comforting arm around her, "Lassie, we still are a crew." He said softly, "No matter what happens, nothin's gonna change that. We've been together twenty years and we've come through a lot worse than this."

Uhura smiled up at him, "Thank you, Scotty." She whispered.

Scotty smiled, "Now don't you worry about us." With his other arm he made a sweeping motion that encompassed the engine room, "The only thing at risk of fallin apart is this wreck of a ship." They both laughed.

Scotty looked at his wrist chronometer then at Uhuras tired eyes. His own lack of sleep was starting to gnaw at the back of his eyes. "Come on," he said, "I'll walk ye to your room."

As they walked the path from the ship to the building complex Scotty still had his arm around Uhuras shoulders. Uhura gazed up at the dark Vulcan sky, lit only by stars. There was no moon on Vulcan. A distant memory came to her mind. During the first year of the five year mission. When she was still trying to get to the human side of the stoic Mr Spock.

"_Miss Uhura, your last sub-space log contained an error in the frequencies column."_

"_Mr Spock, sometimes I think if I hear that word frequency once more I'll cry."_

"_Cry?" _

"_I was just trying to start a conversation."_

"_Well, since it is illogical for a communications officer to resent the word "frequency"... I have no answer."_

"_No, you have an answer. I'm an illogical woman who's beginning to feel too much a part of that communications console. Why don't you tell me I'm an attractive young lady or ask me if I've ever been in love? Tell me how your planet Vulcan looks when the moon is full." _

"_Vulcan has no moon, Miss Uhura."_

"_I'm not surprised, Mr Spock" _

The memory returned with a giggle. Scotty looked at her, bemused. Uhura had never been one for giggling. "Something funny?" He asked.

Uhura shook her head slightly, "I was just thinking about something I asked Mr Spock many years ago, about moonlit Vulcan nights."

Scotty shrugged. He had no idea what she was talking about.

They stood in front of the door to Uhuras quarters. "Thanks, Scotty." she said, "For everything." Scotty smiled, "Company like yours is always a pleasure. Do you think ye can sleep now?" Uhura smiled back, "I think so. Do you want any help with the warp conduits tomorrow?" Scotty chuckled, "You're one of a kind, lassie. And your help'll be greatly appreciated." He took a step forward and kissed her cheek, "You know somethin? You always were the prettiest girl on the _Enterprise_." He turned to leave with a parting, "Sleep well."

Uhura pushed open the door to her room. Quite a character, she thought, this many years and he still surprised her.


End file.
